Getting easier
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: A tradition with Mike helps Jo through the pain of Valentine's day. Fluffy friendship oneshot


Author's note: I gave Mike's sons names. If the show decides to let us know what they are I will change it. :)

Title: Getting easier  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
category: one shot  
summary: A tradition with Mike helps ease Jo's pain on Valentine's day.

Detective Jo Martinez smiled at the married man who stood on her doorstep that early morning. The sun had yet to rise on Valentine's day and a stiff cold breeze dusted the street with snow flurries.

"Morning."Mike Hanson greeted with a smile. "Ready?"

"Yes and starving."Jo acknowledged as she stepped outside and closed and locked the townhouse door.

"What you get for only having pretzels for dinner last night."Mike teased as they reached his black SUV and got inside.

As Jo got in the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt she glanced in the rear seat and smiled. Two dark haired boys one six and the other four were sound asleep in their car seats.

"Were they awake when you put them in the car?"Jo asked as she faced forward.

"Joseph was."Mike replied with a laugh as he pulled into light traffic."Tyler was out like a light."

With Valentine's day falling on a Saturday this year it had made their tradition easier. In the time since Sean's death Jo had gone to breakfast and then ice skating with Mike and his sons. Jo knew it was Mike's way of taking her mind off a painful day. They reached the diner near Rockefeller center at sunrise. Once they found a place to park Jo helped rouse the sleepy heads.

"Who wants pancakes?"Jo asked as she unbuckled Tyler and scooped him out of the car seat.

"Me!"Joseph exclaimed as Mike rounded the back of the SUV to join Jo.

"Aunt Jo!"Tyler called now fully awake.

"You ready for pancakes and hot coco?"Jo inquired as they walked into the diner.

"Yummy."Tyler commented with a wide smile.

Jo laughed.

A few minutes later they were seated in a booth near the back. After handing the adults menus and the children coloring books the waitress took their drink orders and left. Mike yawned and smiled watching Jo interact with his sons. She really was a natural with kids. Hopefully some day she'd have a family of her own.

The waitress returned and took their order. The diner was starting to fill up with a combination of tourists and locals. As they waited Jo helped the boys color. One page had a snowman and the other had snow flakes. Jo found herself relaxing and having fun. Almost forgetting what day it was. Tyler and Joseph had almost finished coloring when the food arrived. Jo's stomach growled as the waitress placed a three stack of pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs in front of her. Mike was right pretzels did not make a meal.

"So what did you get Karen?"Jo asked breaking the compaionable silence.

"Diamond earrings."Mike replied after swallowing a mouthful of hash browns.

"Classic choice."Jo said with approval.

"Thought so."Mike agreed as he took a sip of coffee. "So what's our wager for today? Usual?"

"Depends..."Jo replied then stopped noting how quiet the table was.

Both detectives turned and found only Joseph seated finishing his pancakes. Tyler's seat next to Jo was empty. Mike swore under his breath and stood scanning the area ahead of them in the diner and then behind. There was no sign of the six year old.

"He couldn't have went far."Jo stated as she stood and then placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

"I'll interrogate our witness."Mike replied as he turned to his remaining son. "Joseph, where didyour brother go?"

"Don't know."The young boy replied nibbling on a piece of pancake.

"I see him."Jo commented as she threaded her way through the crowd to the front door.

Tyler was standing up on his tip toes trying to reach the top of a candy machine that was full of toys. It as one of the smaller ones but since it was perched on three the little boy was having problems reaching his goal.

"Whatcha you up to, monkey?"Jo asked as she scooped the youngster off preventing him from completing his climb.

"Spiderman!"Tyler exclaimed as he squirmed in Jo's arms pointing.

Jo followed the boy's finger and saw a tiny plastic spiderman in the top most toy machine. How the child had spotted it to start with was beyond Jo. She fished in the inside pocket of her jacket and found some change. Hoping it was enough Jo pulled it out and saw she did have a couple quarters. She handed one to Tyler and helped him place the coin in and turn the knob. Jo knew the odds of Tyler actually getting the spiderman were slim and none but they tried anyway. A few clanks later and a red and blue superhero tumbled free into the small tray. Jo picked it up and handed it to the child in her arms.

"Thanks Aunt Jo!"Tyler said happily as he clutched the toy.

"You're welcome."Jo replied with a smile. "Let's go back and finish breakfast."

"You young man are going to give me gray hair."Mike commented as he took Tyler from Jo and placed him back in his seat. "What was so important you had to sneak away?"

"Spidey!"Tyler said proudly holding up the figure.

Jo bit back on a chuckle as she took a sip of coffee.

"Should've known."Mike replied with a sigh. "You eat, sleep and breathe superheroes. Did you thank Aunt Jo?"

Tyler nodded engrossed in his new toy.

"So we ready for ice skating?"Jo asked.

"Yes and we need to settle our bet."Mike added as he signaled for the check.

"Since you won last year I think I should get a head start."Jo suggested as she leaned back in her seat.

"Maybe."Mike said with a grin as he handed the waitress money and waited for her to return with the change. "There's snow on the ice this year."

"That makes a difference?"Jo countered.

"Might."Mike responded as the waitress returned.

After Mike got the change the waitress left. They gathered the boys and bundled them up in coats, hats and gloves once more. Jo knew she would have sad moments later on once she left the Hanson family but she had a feeling today would be easier. Slowly but surely reminders of love lost were getting easier to endure. She would always love Sean and would always miss him but Jo also realized the old adage was true her husband would be with her; in her heart.

end


End file.
